


you flirt, it's dirt

by eloha



Series: a flock of you flutters through [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Car Sex, Dry Humping, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay, Police Officer Smoker, Public Sex, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloha/pseuds/eloha
Summary: “Do you know why you were pulled over?”His baritone is gruff and condescending and Law desperately, so fuckingbadly, wants to reach into his slacks and jack off to it.“Yes sir,” goddamn why does he have to be breathless, “I was speeding.”
Relationships: Smoker/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: a flock of you flutters through [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147892
Comments: 15
Kudos: 73





	you flirt, it's dirt

**Author's Note:**

> So, never thought I'd write the whole 'someone gets pulled over and fucks their way out of a ticket', but then again I never thought I'd write a series based on this kind of 80s porn theme, so here we are. And look, this one may seem cheesy or out of place, but it's fucking porn. That's my only excuse
> 
> Doflamingo only makes a ~ brief ~ appearance, and it's only towards the end. The doflaw enthusiast in me couldn't help but finally show them interacting, but eat up sluts

Law makes it a priority to not be late for work. If there’s one thing he can pride himself on it’s getting to work exceptionally early and almost always being the last one to leave. Law’s job was quite important, you see. 

The man he works under is the head of a legal firm that’s been around since before Law was born. How he was able to score such a big job, well, Law won’t go into details over that, the only thing that matters is he’s a reflection of his boss- quite literally- because he’s his secretary. If Law makes one misstep in his job that not only affects him, but also their clientele, as well as their pristine little reputation. 

With all that being said and done, Law wants to reiterate that he makes it a priority to _not_ be late for work. 

This morning, though, Law was breaking that self-rule he bestowed upon himself. 

Law woke up bright and early before the sun was even out, like always, drank his morning coffee, did his bathroom routine. All natural stuff, yes? One would think so. Law’s only mishap happened to be checking his phone. Penguin sent him some random ass video, and knowing he had a while before work, he decided to click on it. Which was Law’s downfall. 

The video was nothing but a man hefting, what Law accumulated, was his entire body mass. With no problem whatsoever. His skin was sweaty, and those abs were fucking rippling, and even if his face wasn’t shown, Law could see those fucking grey sweats like it was Law’s lifeline. 

Unable to help himself, Law replayed it, unzipping his pants quickly, and without shame, jacking off to the sight of all that muscle and brawn. Law’s mouth watered every time the man grunt, arm muscles flexing. It ended much too soon, in Law’s haste to click back to Penguin’s message, he received another one with a link this time. After clicking on it, Law almost cries realizing his best friend sent him the link to his instagram. Law’s going to spoil that man soon. 

The videos up and down his profile were full of nothing but him working out with different types of equipment, different clothes in every one, face still not showing, but that glorious body was on display. Law ignored the comments, because that’s not why he’s here. With too much time to spare, and a little bit too much excitement, Law stood to his feet- so that he wouldn’t mess his suit up, obviously- and he got off to the pretty sight of the man working out. 

That wasn’t even what made him late, if there’s one thing Law is an expert at it’s fucking himself in 3 minutes flat. Oh no, where Law fucked up at was speeding down this little one way street and getting pulled over. A fucking _back_ street, cops don’t _ever_ come around this way, and Law would know since he’s been taking this same path to work for little over a year. 

To say Law is irritated would be an understatement, he was fucking _fuming_ , and even though he didn’t want to, he sent a text to his boss saying that he would be late. Law didn’t read his response, though he heard his phone go off, Law was rendered silent by the officer that just so happened to step by his car. 

A gloved finger taps on Law’s pristine little window, and when Law rolls it down, the smell is what first captures his attention. Something intoxicating and sinful, leather and pine, undeniably masculine. The second thing- or should Law say _person_ \- that catches his attention is the officer himself. That impressive figure of his shifts when he leans down to look at Law, and Law’s hit with his reflection is black sunglasses. 

Grey strands sift across his face, lips turned down, and Law gets a glimpse at his name tag before the officer starts speaking. A sheriff. Just Law’s luck to run into a hot fucking sheriff, shit, no way he’s getting out of this without a ticket. 

“License and registration.” 

No _please_ , not even a little _good morning_ , just a grunt and a demand and Law’s cheeks heat, cock stirring. Law does as he’s told without a word, reaching into the glove compartment to grab the flimsy paper, his wallet next to hand over his license. 

The sheriff- Smoker- takes both, and when he raises Law catches a hint of tobacco and his mouth waters. Law watches his side mirror as he walks away, a tight firm ass. That body of his is molded in that black uniform, devices wrapped in a belt around a slim waist, broad chest, strong shoulders. And oh, that jawline. Law wants to lick it, trace that scar marring his face with an eager tongue. 

Law curls his hands over his steering wheel if only to not rub his dick. Feeling slightly ashamed at his lack of self-control, it’s always been horrendous, which is why Law basks in being a slut. It’s easier that way. It’s not easy right now, he doesn’t even have to look down to know he’s pitching a tent. 

“Here.” 

Law almost flies off his seat when the sheriff reappears, taking his things with shaky fingers. Law tries to not meet his eyes. 

“Do you know why you were pulled over?” 

The way he says it makes Law feel like a scolded child, his baritone is gruff and condescending and Law desperately, so fucking _badly_ , wants to reach into his slacks and jack off to it. 

“Yes sir,” goddamn why does he have to be breathless, “I was speeding.” 

“20 miles over the speed limit,” he adds for good measure and Law swallows down an _I’m sorry sir_. Goddamn Doflamingo for instilling him on manners. 

Smoker says nothing, though he doesn’t need to. That _20 miles over the speed limit_ speaks volumes. All he does is whip his notepad out, and Law can’t have a ticket staining his record. He doesn’t pride himself on being a good driver, if anything he’s horrendous at driving, but he’s only truly reckless on lonesome streets like this. A bad argument, yes, but Law’s also never gotten a ticket before. 

“I just-” Law starts and immediately stops. 

The officer took his glasses off and Law hadn’t even realized. Honey brown eyes stare down the slope of his nose at Law, complete and utter disdain showing in his expression. Law doesn’t think speeding should garner such a reaction. 

Law also realizes, belatedly, that the man is perfect cock sucking height. If he were to close this small little distance, he could have his teeth latched onto that zipper, tugged down, fit his lips around that bulge that’s already showing. Is he hard? Oh, this is just golden. 

“Was there something you were going to say?” 

Law’s eyes snap up, and Smoker knows he was staring at his dick. It would have been painfully obvious to anyone that Law was staring directly at a sheriff's dick. But he’s hard, right? Or maybe he’s just that big. With that last thought in mind, Law places both of his forearms on the driver door, looking under his eyelashes to the man before him and he looks displeased. 

“Do you really have to give me a ticket, sir?” Law pouts, batting his eyelashes. 

Smoker looks like he could slap Law, his eyes go wide, finger paused over paper. Shit, Law didn’t notice that ring. 

“Yes I do.” Smoker raises an eyebrow. 

No further explanation other than that. 

Law hums, nodding his head in understanding. 

“I see,” Law sighs, “a true man of the law.” 

Law licks his lips, gaze straying down that wonderful body again, the same kind of shape he was just jacking off to this morning. 

“Is that why you’re hard?” Law points out, and Smoker must have enough because his notepad snaps shut. 

“Get out of the car.” 

Law raises an eyebrow. 

“Are you going to arrest me?” 

Smoker doesn’t answer, and Law gets the distinct idea police officers shouldn’t be so damn quiet. Shouldn’t he be going on rants about kids these days or some shit. He just stands there with this menacing aura and how the hell is Law expected not to try and flirt his way out of this. Smoker is the best type of man to seduce, not only because he’s in a uniform, but because he’s stoic. Law will thoroughly enjoy breaking him down. 

Law swings his car door open without a care in the world, standing in front of it when he shuts it. 

“Where do you want me next?” Law purrs, finger sliding against the door, “over the hood, on the concrete?” 

Either would work good for him, especially considering the sheer amount of muscles he has over Law. 

A rough hand grips Law’s elbow, tugging him to the front of the car without a word, predictably, and before Law can even take his next breath he’s being shoved down onto the hood. Law’s almost positive this car never got this much action whenever Doflamingo had it. Law doesn’t bother hiding his sound of pleasure, spreading his legs wide while he looks over his shoulder. 

“Are you always so quiet?” Law wonders out loud. 

Smoker grunts, tone laced with something like annoyance, gripping both of Law’s wrists with one hand, a knee fitting between his legs. Law keeps his moan to himself, though he doesn’t stop himself from grinding on his thigh the tiniest bit. Smoker’s breath hitches, and a fire lights up in Law’s stomach. Law wiggles his ass back and forth, unable to hold in his moan when his ass touches Smoker’s bulge. 

“Why are you already so hard?” Law questions. 

The officers not giving away any indications that he likes this, neither denying nor accepting, more so just... giving Law free reign. 

“I’m not hard.” Smoker scoffs. 

Law’s eyes fly open, he’s actually afraid they might pop out. Law shifts his hips at the perfect angle, fitting Smoker’s cock between his ass cheeks, and he’s really not hard. Despite Smoker’s fingers tightening over Law’s wrist, and the way he starts breathing heavily, he’s as soft as ever, but _fuck_ he’s big even then. 

Law thinks about what he could do with a dick like that, he’d worship it if he could, drool all over it, choke on it. Law’s face flushes, heat spreading over him. He lets Smoker keep this touch over him, imagining this same position with them both naked, keeping Law in place while he fucks him stupid. Law doesn’t even realize he’s full-on humping Smoker’s leg until he feels his erection, his moan echoing into the air. 

Law’s suddenly very aware of his position, bent over his car with a cop behind him, holding him down. If only to save face he slows his movements, hating doing so because he’s hard and leaking, wants nothing more than to get off. 

“Why are you stopping?” Smoker asks, free hand slapping down next to Law’s head. 

“H- huh?” Law mumbles dumbly, surely he heard wrong. 

“I’ll give you 5 minutes to finish what you started.” Smoker says close to his ear, and Law gets to fucking work. 

It feels good to have permission to do so now. Law rolls his hips languidly, shoes sliding along gravel when he spreads wider, dry humping Smoker as the sun rises. Every now and then Smoker will let out a sound of appreciation, it’s a small sound, but Law hears it above the cicadas and other outside noises. The atmosphere only serves to make Law more frantic, ass pushing over Smoker’s cock, shivering when it twitches. 

A summer breeze passes and Law moans. They’re doing this, really doing this on some deserted backroad where nobody drives down. Law just so happened to get pulled over, and here he is, trying to convince a sheriff of all people to let him go. He’s seen these types of scenes play out in old dirty porn, and as much as Law wished, he never thought he would get to experience it. 

Law laughs delightfully when Smoker’s hips finally thrust forward the tiniest bit, dragging that wonderfully large cock between his ass. 

“Does your partner know you dry hump pedestrians like this?” 

“Shut up,” Smoker huffs, not as much bite to his tone as before. 

“You could really fuck me,” Law suggests eagerly, “nobody drives down here.” 

Law lets that comment hang in the air, and Smoker considers it for only a handful of seconds before he’s yanking Law off the car. Law stumbles to his passenger side when Smoker releases his wrists, having the door open in no time. Law quickly tosses his suit coat from the passenger side to the back seat, undoing the front of his slacks and pulling them down enough so that his ass is on display before he falls onto leather. 

He doesn’t have to look behind him to know Smoker followed, his boots are kicking up gravel and Law’s knees dig into the edge of his seat. Law doesn’t think about if anyone were to drive by, or if Smoker were to get paged, his sole focus is spreading his ass cheeks apart and glancing over his shoulder. Smoker’s stroking an impressive length, gloved hand flying up and down his cock, eyes trained to Law’s ass. 

“You can stick the tip in,” Law breathes, heart clashing in his chest when Smoker falls to one hand and ruts his entire length between his ass. 

Every so often his tip catches on Law’s loose rim, and he moans brokenly every time. 

“Can’t believe I’m doing this.” Smoker grunts as if he’s disgusted with himself. 

“Feels good, yeah?” 

Smoker finally gifts Law with a groan and he smiles in victory, nails digging into the skin of his ass. 

“Come on baby,” Law urges, “only the tip is fine.” 

Law arches his back, ignoring his cock because Smoker feels like he’s in need of this, and if there’s anything he’s good for, it’s being used as a cum dump. Smoker curses under his breath, cock easily slipping because of how much he’s dripping with precum. It’s a shame a man that leaks like that is acting like he hasn’t been laid in years. 

On Smoker’s next thrust he hisses out a curse, shaft slapping on his hole, and with nothing better to do he finally presses in. At the first touch, Law quickly reaches between his legs to hold the base of his cock. Law can feel Smoker’s movements, his hand still jacking himself off while his fat tip is stretching his rim. Law’s grip grows firm on his base, halting his release that he knows is brewing. 

“You can come inside me baby.” Law moans breathlessly, and Smoker follows with his own groan, voice a timbre, washing over Law’s skin. 

Smoker’s hips jerk forward, more of his cock slipping into Law and his whines loudly, toes curling in his dress shoes. 

“Want me to fill you up?” 

“ _Fuck yes_.” 

Smoker’s chuckle lacks edge now that he’s getting off, and oh, what that does to Law. He was so passive, staring at Law like he was a spec of dirt, yet look at him now. Law’s sure he’s sweaty and flushed, _a true man of the law_ fucking some sluts ass on a back road. 

Law smiles deliriously when he feels Smoker’s cock grow bigger, slipping in deeper. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Smoker spits out, all of those walls shedding when a hand curls over Law’s throat to tug him up, mindful of the roof of the car. 

Law’s scream is painfully beautiful, tears clouding his eyes because of Smoker brutally shoving his entire cock into his tight heat in one go. Law’s glad for the hand around the base of his cock, because he would have come all over his pretty baby. Smoker ruts mindlessly, fucking his come deep into Law and his moan is filthy as hell. 

Smoker’s fingers twitch over Law’s throat like he wants to clamp down, and if Law was in his right mind then he would tell him to, but he keeps quiet and lets Smoker have this. When Smoker stops tensing behind him, hips slowly going to a halt, he releases his hold around Law’s neck and he slumps onto the seat. 

Smoker’s hands are trembling as he pulls out, and Law really wonders when the last time he orgasmed was. The bigger man takes a deep breath when Law is empty, and Law’s quick to pop open his glove compartment, reaching for the extra plug he had stashed in there. Law would have forgotten all about it if he didn’t get pulled over, so he silently thanks Smoker and his fat cock before shoving it in. 

It’s unbearably quiet save for the rustling of clothes behind him, Law’s forehead is still plastered on his seat, and when it feels like he has finally caught his breath he releases his cock. That’s going to be a bitch to handle, but he’ll think about that later. 

“Was that good enough for you officer?” Law drawls, turning to face him. 

Smoker blinks at Law like he’s stupid, and Law’s heart sinks when he realizes the cop is literally tearing the ticket out and tossing it onto Law. He could fucking laugh, Law does laugh, head thrown back and everything, hard dick still out and full of Smoker’s come. 

“Ah, I should have known,” Law muses, wiping a stray tear from his eye. 

Smoker’s lip twitches as if he wants to laugh too, but he thinks better of it. 

“No more speeding.” Smoker grunts instead, turning on his boots. So perfectly put back together as if he didn’t ram that fat dick of his inside of Law like a mad man. 

Law raises out of his car, one hand on the hood while he smiles playfully. 

“Will you be on this road if I do?” 

Smoker doesn’t turn around, but Law hears him huff all the same. 

“Don’t bet on it brat.” 

And then he’s in his little patrol car, driving off without a care in the world. Law sits back down in his seat to watch it drive out of sight, blindly reaching for his phone as he does. The ticket really isn’t a problem, he could pay it without blinking an eye, though Law is still pissed he’s late. Might as well enjoy it. 

The time shows he’s only 10 minutes off his mark , and also that his boss text back saying that was completely okay, so with an eager finger he slides to the man’s contact. The phone rings for half a second before it’s picked up. 

“ _To what do I owe the pleasure doll_?” 

A shiver runs through Law, turning in his seat to anchor one foot on the door and the other planted on the ground, one hand holding his phone while the other starts pumping his shaft. If Law moves just right the plug jostles inside of him, and he smiles. 

“I got a ticket,” Law pouts and Doflamingo coos through the receiver. 

“ _Princess was speeding as always, hm_?” 

“You’re no help daddy.” Law huffs, intentionally dragging the sound out into a moan. 

“ _I’m sorry baby_ ,” Doflamingo’s voice drops an octave and Law strokes his dick faster, “ _just send it to my office and you know I’ll take care of it_.” 

“You’re so good to me.” Law pants, thumbing his leaking slit. 

“ _But of course_ ,” Doflamingo purrs, “ _now tell me what you’re really up to_.” 

Law laughs at being figured out. 

“I tried to fuck my way out of a ticket.” 

Doflamingo hums in interest, “ _must not have been good if you still got the ticket_.” 

“I let him use me.” Law whines at the memory even though it didn’t happen that long ago, that’s just how fucking desperate he is to orgasm. 

“ _Oh baby_ ,” Doflamingo groans, and Law knows he’s touching himself now too, “ _tell me all about it_.” 

Law shivers at the dark tone, licking his lips, and he does tell Doflamingo about it. How Smoker is married, how he didn’t seem to give one shit about it, how easily he slammed his thick cock into him. 

Law came fast and early to Doflamingo calling him a nasty bitch, and Law’s never heard anything sweeter.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't really care for cheating, even though I have written some that were basically that, but it's more along the line of cuckolding. Smoker's marriage is more like- if I had to go into detail just to give us some backstory- his lover (who will remain anonymous) likes sucking that dick, but taking it up the ass? That's where they Draw The Line. He and his lover have a mutual understanding on this, though Smoker never thought he'd find someone insane enough to actually _want_ to take his dick up the ass. In other words, he'll find Trafalgar Law again soon. I also think it's delightful that I added in Law still getting a ticket, Smoker may have went wild over a tight ass but he's a man of Justice.
> 
> And OH, how I teased myself with doflaw!!!! DOFLAW *starts weeping* look, listen... I know the dynamic I usually have for them is borderline Devotion, but I just want both of them to be equally slutty without the usual possessiveness (don't hold me up to that though). The thought of them getting off to each others sexcapades is just *clenches fist* let's look at Doflamingo as something like a sugar daddy to Law, but not really a sugar daddy? 
> 
> ANYWAYS, I'm rambling like always, but do y'all want me to start mentioning who I have Law paired with for new one shots to come in this series, or just leave it as a surprise?
> 
> [tumblr](https://eloha.tumblr.com/) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/capturingvenus)


End file.
